


【GGAD】Mr.Grindelwald

by Narcissus_Qian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mr.Nobody Paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Qian/pseuds/Narcissus_Qian
Summary: 16岁的盖勒特·格林德沃在一瞬间与阿不思·邓布利多度过了无数多重的余生。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	【GGAD】Mr.Grindelwald

当两人鲜血相融时，盖勒特察觉到自己获得了一种与阿不思精神上的联系。那无关远近，无关喜恶，没有实质上的意义，仅仅像是提醒你在世间多了一重羁绊。他低下头，铂金色的眼眸描摹方才抚摸过的白皙的皮肤，隐在米白色的衬衫领口中，露出星星点点的红痕。他们意乱情迷，连衣服也等不及整理好就结下血盟。

或者，只是为了给自己一个不能反悔的誓约，不伤害眼前人的理由，盖勒特想。他忽视极力想让他认清现实的理智，与隐藏在视界下模糊的预言，率先扣住阿不思的手，纤细的，修长的，隐藏着强大力量的。月光满地，他意识到自己从未像现在这样爱阿不思。

这不是浅薄的喜欢，他想，这一定是爱。

血盟完成后，盖勒特将银色的吊坠瓶攥在手心。他攥得太过用力，以至于使繁复的花纹印到柔软的皮肤上，染上鲜血绘成的艳红的晦涩图案，传来丝丝刺痛。他看见阿不思在向他羞涩地微笑，目光流露出毫无掩饰的喜悦。他知道阿不思也感受到了他们之间的联系——他是在为此而快乐么？他没有深思，而是热烈地拥抱阿不思。在怀中拥有一个鲜活的生命时，思考是不尊敬的行为。

失血造成的眩晕让他们倒在地上，裸露的皮肤被散落的草料擦出几道血痕。阿不思将手伸进盖勒特没有扣好的马甲，抬头，撞进一双如海洋般深沉，日光般灿烂的眼睛，正深情地看着他。盖勒特知道阿不思想要的，他甚至不得不承认在某种意义上他同样沉迷于他。他的手从衬衫下摆进入，温柔地抚摸精致的腰窝。

这是不好的征兆，他的理智如是说，你沉迷于浅薄的爱，忘了你最本质的欲望。

在阿不福思闯入的前一刻，盖勒特用几秒钟的时间回忆起自己来戈德里克山谷的初衷。那不重要，他知道。当时他厌倦了成年人自视甚高的批判，不曾了解就给予否定的答案。而意外的相遇给了他被人理解的希望。他迷恋上阿不思同自己一样天才的头脑和强大的魔力，远远早于阿不思被他绝妙的理论所吸引，产生妄图逃离现实桎梏的想法。他们用将近两个月的时间谈论先进的理念，书信堆满桌角；他们钻研古书中被人遗忘的魔咒，夜不归宿；他坚信没有什么会成为他们的阻碍。

“你和我，我们会一起站在世界的巅峰，享受应得的一切权力。”

至少在那时，他们都以为得到了上天的馈赠。

馈赠止于那个夜晚。

感谢梅林让他在谷仓外放了警戒魔咒，盖勒特想，即使现在看来它唯一的作用是使阿不福思闯进谷仓时没有看到什么有颜色的画面——仅仅是衣冠不整的两个人。真相没有被掩盖，他知道空气中残留的味道和年轻情侣亲昵的动作足够阿不福思明白一切。盖勒特清晰地记得自己在这位陌生的晚辈逐渐暴怒的脸上看到他对“妹妹被忽略”与“天才哥哥被玷污”两件事等同的怒火。他回头关注阿不思：他担心他。意料之中，后者完全怔住了，嘴唇翕动，想要说些什么来辩解，又悉数吞回腹中，沉默着。他伸出手，想要安慰恋人，忽然感觉到魔力的波动。

他用余光看见阿不福思的魔杖尖在情绪激动下冒出光芒，鲜绿色的。应对危机的本能促使他拿起魔杖，不需要思考，一道红光已经飞去。擦着他飞过的是另一道绿光。“除你武器”、“钻心剜骨”、“除你武器”。当盖勒特意识到一个霍格沃茨还未毕业的学生是不会学到不可饶恕咒时，两个缴械咒相互抵消了。于是瞠目结舌的少年被耀眼的红光击中，倒在地上翻滚，尖叫着。“不！”盖勒特听见阿不思同样痛苦的声音，“盖尔，停下！”

他没有办法解释为何自己会罔顾阿不福思，也许是已经意识到他会是他带走阿不思的阻力，也许是从未在意过不重要的人，当时的他并不清楚。他只是惊慌地向前走，向对方解释这是一个意外。而阿不思一步一步地后退，摇头，以一种陌生的神色看着他，像是在看一个残忍的暴君，可怕的偏执狂。没有崇拜，没有钦佩，没有爱。

他停下脚步，不再说话，失魂落魄，在爱与现实、梦想与信任间动摇。

当然，事实是，宇宙时刻趋向于熵增，当事情已经十分复杂，那么势必会向着更加复杂的情况发展。跟随阿不福思出门，一直躲在门后的阿利安娜的爆发是一个意外，也是一个必然。失控的默然者是敌我不分的。黑雾包围了刚刚拔刀相向的三人，稻草被散发的巨大能量点燃，灼烧着空气。

盖勒特被生命威胁惊醒，迅速回过神来。他没有看阿不思，只是抬手解除了给阿不福思的钻心剜骨，暂时获得三人互相怀疑的和平相处。

阿不福思还没有恢复。年轻的恋人必须合作解决这个怪物。而他们之间没有对视，没有交流，仅仅是默契地同时使用冰火两重属性的魔法攻击。日后最强大的两位巫师此时已初现端倪。黑雾很快无法承受魔力负载的强大，从内部崩溃了。战斗结束时，盖勒特没有注意阿不思，他正被这种未知的生物展现出的实力吸引，低头思索着。

黑雾渐渐消失，在三人面前化成伤痕累累的阿利安娜。盖勒特一惊，猛得抬头看向阿不思——他发现他今晚忽视他太多次了——却只看见他又一次愣住。破碎声传入他的思维，是空气中有什么在崩裂，无法修复。

他在一片混乱中看向暴雨倾盆的窗外。

雨幕间，他看到了未来。


End file.
